My Blue-Eyed Savior
by SnowBunny101
Summary: What if when Maggie rejected Alex; Alex never told anyone she was gay. So now; Alex is left all alone. She is burning up and falling quickly. Who can help her? Her sister who loves her to death? The woman who broke her heart Maggie? Or the mysterious blue-eyes beauty who keeps showing up?


AN: Welcome to my new story and I hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think! And if I should continue?

Disclamer: I sadly do not own Supergirl.

Alex's P.O.V.

I stare on my couch as I stare into the dark room silently. Tears streaming slowly down my face as I swirl the whiskey in my glass. I move to pour more in my glass as I think back to yesterday night.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Maggie" I say walking into the bar to find her shooting pool._**

 ** _"_** ** _Danvers, Hey! I was hoping you would show up, any interest in a game?" she says turning and smiling._**

 ** _I walk towards her nervously as I smile back trying to decide what I want to say. I grin and take a breath before speaking._**

 ** _"_** ** _Actually I was wondering if you were up for a drink with me." I say as I run my hand along the pool table waiting for her reaction._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure, I'm buying first round. What are you having?" She says as she starts to turn away._**

 ** _I reach out as I grab her arm pulling her back towards me. I grab her neck softly pulling her towards me as I kiss her rubbing my thumb against her cheek. I grin into the kiss as I slowly pull back. I stay quiet as I wait to see what her reaction is._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow" She says softly._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've been wanting to do that" I confess to her smiling._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I can tell." Maggie says._**

 ** _I frown slightly as I notice something seems off._**

 ** _"_** ** _Was that not okay?" I ask unsure as I start to back away slightly confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _You didn't do anything wrong." Maggie says shaking her head slightly._**

 ** _I narrow my eyes at her as I sigh softly._**

 ** _"_** ** _But something is wrong." I say._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are at really different places, and everything is changing for you. Everything is going to feel heightened and shiny and um… you should experience that for yourself. Not to just be with me." Maggie says smiling softly the hole time._**

 ** _I nod slowly as I realize what she is trying to say. My smile disappears as I continue not to say anything just staring at her trying to say something but nothing comes out._**

 ** _"_** ** _Plus, I shouldn't get involved with something fresh off the boat, those relationships never really work out." Maggie says tilting her head._**

 ** _I let out a small laugh as tears start to fill my eyes. I breath in trying to hold them back as I nod my head agreeing with her hoping I can get away._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm here for you, but as a friend" Maggie says smiling again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mhmm." I say nodding my head as I turn to look away._**

 ** _Maggie eyes me as she tries to figure out if something is wrong._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are we cool?" Maggie asks her eyes showing concern._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah" I whisper softly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah?" She asks trying to meet my eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah… Yeah we're cool." I say quickly as I feel the tears coming quickly as I turn to leave hoping she won't notice. I turn to leave as a tear starts to roll down my face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alex, don't go." Maggie says trying to get me to stop leaving._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll see ya." I say barely above a whisper as I practically run out of the room. Tears start to fall down my face as I walk out of the bar and head back to my apartment._**

I bite my lip as I sigh quietly taking another sip of my whiskey wishing for it all to go away. I turn my head towards the door when I hear three loud knocks against the door.

"Alex, I can see you." Kara says through the door.

"Go away" I say quietly knowing she can hear me.

I listen for a few minutes until I hear a whoosh from behind me, knowing she came in through the doors on the balcony. I groan as I set my glass on the table as she walks around the couch to stare at me; worry etched on her face.

"Alex; what's going on?" Kara asks worried.

"Nothing; I'm fine." I say emotion void in my voice.

"Something is obviously wrong Alex. I am your sister! I know when your sad and I know when you've been crying. I heard you…" Kara says moving closer to me.

I stand up suddenly startling her slightly as she watches me walk around the couch towards the door.

"your right; I should go in to work." I say grabbing my coat.

"Alex" Kara says using her super speed to cut me off before I walk out the door.

I sigh quietly as I lay my coat on the counter as I turn away trying to avoid her eyes. I grab my glass off the counter as I walk out on my balcony looking over the railing as I hear her come up behind me. I turn to look at her as I notice a weird look in her face.

"Kara?" I ask quietly as she walks closer to me.

I tilt my head when she doesn't answer until I look at where I'm standing. I sigh quietly as I think back to the night Kara found me on our balcony when we were 16 years old.

 ** _I stand on the balcony staring at the beach. I bite my lip as I realize I am alone again. Mom is too busy in the basement; upset that dad won't ever be coming home again. Kara won't ever understand._**

 ** _I grip the railing as I move closer to look over the railing to see the ground. I bite my lip trying to decide if this is what I want to do. I climb up on the railing my arms out wide to the side as I take a deep breath then suddenly the door opens behind me. I turn my head to find Kara standing there; tears in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _A-Alex? What are you doing?" Kara asks worried._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go away Kara. You wouldn't understand." I say lowly._**

 ** _As she moves towards me I try to move only to slip off the railing as I start to fall to the ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _ALEX!" Kara yells._**

"Alex!" Kara says gaining my attention.

I walk towards Kara but before I can say anything my phone beeps once then twice as I sigh in relief reaching for my phone only to frown.

 _Maggie 8:00: Wanna see a dead body?_

"Who is it? Work?" Kara asks.

I shake my head no as I put my phone on the table. I sit on the couch as i put my head in my hands as I feel the couch dip next to me.

"Alex… Please talk to me. What's going on? You can talk to me." Kara says softly as she wraps her arms around me.

I open my mouth to say something when both of our phones beep. I look at Kara as she shakes her head.

"It could be important Kara." I say.

Kara looks at her phone in annoyance as she nods her head looking between me and her phone.

"Go. Save the world Supergirl" I say ushering her out of the room.

"Alex…" Kara says.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." I say shutting the door and locking it before moving to the couch again.

I grab another glass and pour whiskey into the glass as my phone vibrates another three times. I sigh quietly as I reach for my phone.

 _J'onn 9:48: Agent Danvers; will you be coming into work tomorrow?_

I bite my lip as I type out a reply.

 _9:50: Yes; I'll be in work tomorrow._

I look through the other two messages as I decide if I want to answer or not.

 _Maggie 9:45: Danvers; you didn't show up. Is everything okay… Are we okay?_

 _Maggie 9:48: Alex… I asked the agent who was sent instead. They said you never showed up to work._

I throw my phone in one of the chairs as I make my way into my bedroom not bothering to answer her. I change into something more comfortable as I wait for Kara to return. I watch the clock as the time goes by slowly. At 11:00 I hear a whoosh as Kara comes in through the open balcony doors.

"Alex?" She asks loud enough for me to hear.

"In here Kara" I say; even though she already knows that.

I smile softly as she walks into the room holding bags full of ice cream. I sit up as I pat the spot next to me waiting for her to join me. I grab a container as I try to ignore her staring at me from the corner of her eye. I sigh quietly as I put the container down as I look at her.

"I'm okay Kara." I say to her.

"What's going on?" Kara asks.

"I should have… I made a mistake. I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have... I should have…" I say before tears start to fall down my face and sobs force its way through my throat.

I feel Kara wrap her arms around me as she says soothing words into my ear trying to calm me down. I close my eyes trying to calm down as the last thing I hear is Kara telling me everything will be okay before I fall asleep.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groan as I stick my arm out trying to find my alarm to shut it off. I try to turn only to realize someone is pinning me to the bed. I start to panic until I see the long blonde hair.

"Kara." I say shaking her.

"5 more minutes." Kara mutters quietly.

"Kara; we have to get to work." I say again as she shoots up.

"Cat! Oh, I am going to be so late!" Kara says as she starts speeding around the room and the apartment until she realizes where she is and appears in the bedroom doorway.

"We better get going so we aren't late." I say before she can say anything about last night.

I jump into the shower and get dressed and as I come out I find a note sitting on the counter from Kara.

 _Alex, I waited for you but Cat called and needed me to come in. Our conversation is not done. We will talk later. Whatever is going on I will always love you Alex. -Kara. P.S. Your phone has buzzed quite a few times last night and this morning._

I sigh as I grab my phone from the chair I threw it into last night. I walk towards the counter making myself some coffee as I start to read through the messages.

 _Maggie 9:55: Please stop ignoring me. I just want to know if you are okay._

 _Maggie 10:15: Is this about yesterday? Alex; please talk to me._

 _Maggie 10:32: Alex, I'm sorry if this is about what happened between you and me. I'll give you space but this shouldn't change who you are Alex. This is still who you are._

 _J'onn 7:00: We have an alien downtown._

I look at the time as I see its only 7:05, I grab my keys off the counter forgetting the coffee as I shut the door behind me as I head downtown to see what's going on. I pull up as I see an alien standing in the middle of the street right in-front of my car as it brings down a steel metal pole towards the front of my car.

"Alex!" I hear someone yell before I close my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Someone says from above me.

I open my eyes as my eyes meet the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I turn my head to see the DEO and Supergirl still fighting the alien and my car crushed under the steel pole. I turn my head to look back at the blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask before everything goes dark.

AN: What did you think? And who do you think is the mystery blue eyes person? Should I continue?


End file.
